Worth It
by awispofamemory
Summary: [oneshot...hopefuly] Kagome's feelings about Inuyasha, the love triangle and more. [InuxKag but kinda onesided right now]Sequel UP!


**This is a one-shot or I may continue it but most likely not. This is Kagome's feelings about Inuyasha, the crazy love triangle she's in and all the others. The good, the bad, and the ugly. This has a lot of songs in here so it's kinda a multi songfic..this is InuxKag but it's kinda one sided at this point. InuxKag is my fav. couple.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the song lyrics in here...if I did do you think I would be wasting my time writing this fanfic?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been three days since I've seen Inuyasha. Three WHOLE days. He hasn't come for me. He doesn't care about me. He only sees his own pain.

_No_.

That's not true. He's not like that. He cares about me. He protects me. He just...doesn't love me. I know this but still I torment myself with the fleeting illusionary dreams that maybe someday he would come to love me as I love him. He has no idea how much he hurts me sometimes.

_**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**_

Yes I know. Yes I can clearly see that there is no room in his heart for me. No. Once again that isn't right either. I'm in his heart, just not the right place. He doesn't love me...he loves..._her._

_**You say your every day  
Is a bad dream that keeps repeatin'  
Maybe you should've thought about that  
When you were cheatin'**_

Ha! That just about covers it! Every time I turn around he's off going to see _her. _And YES I am going to keep referring to that evil zombie as **_HER. _**He doesn't even know that I love him. Sure I've made it really obvious that I like him he doesn't realize how _much_ I love him. Every time he goes to see her I feel betrayed, two-timed. I know we're not together but I can't help it. So many songs remind me of him. Everywhere I look I see his face. I tried to get over him once I remember that...

_**Fin'lly got over that song of ours; stopped chasin' little red sports cars,  
To check the license plates an' back wood drivin' by your place.  
Back makin' the rounds at our old haunts: Honky Tonks, restaurants.  
An' seein' some of our old friends: it feels good to dance again.**_

_**An' I can fin'lly smell your perfume an' not look around the room for you.**_

_**An' I can walk right by your picture in a frame an' not feel a thing. **_

But when I hear your name,  
I feel rain fallin' right out of the blue sky.  
An' it's the fifth of May, an' I'm right there starin' in your eyes.  
An' nothin's changed, an' we're still same.  
An' I get lost in the innocence of a first kiss,  
An' I'm hangin' on to every word rollin' off of your lips:  
An' that's all it takes, an' I'm in that place,  
Every time I hear your name.

_I tried. _

_I really did._

But I loved him too much. I_ love_ him too much. I can't help repaying my friends condescending  
words over and over again

_How can you _actually _love him?_

_How can he be good enough for you?_

_You're just a kid. What do you know about love anyway?_

It was almost to much to bear when they started saying those things. I couldn't bear them saying that. How could I love him? How _couldn't_ I love him? So many people say that it isn't real love that I really feel for him. If not love then what? What is this force that compels me to go back to him? What is it that causes me to cry at the thought of losing him. Maybe I'm being over dramatic about it but I can't help it. I just can't NOT love him. He's part of me.

We have our good times to mind you. Warm, firm, hugs and beautiful moments just like every couple.

_Couple _

I really am in denial aren't I? Do I really think he could EVER love someone like me? Do I really think that I'm something special? I'm not. He said that enough times. How many tears have I shed because of his harsh words? To many to count I suppose. But even though he hurts me.

_Even though he doesn't love me back._

I still love him. I always will. No matter how many times he calls me 'you stupid girl' or insults me without even knowing it. I'll still go back.

_I made a promise._

_**I could not ask for more than this time together**_

_**I could not ask for more than this time with you  
**__**And every prayer has been answered**__**  
Every dream I've had's come true  
Yeah, right here in this moment  
Is right where I'm meant to be  
Oh, here with you here with me  
No, I could not ask for more  
Than this love you gave me  
Cause it's all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
No, yeah  
No, I could not ask for more**_

I will never leave him. Because I know that just being with him is all I need. I could not ask for more than that. I guess I almost don't need more than that. I_ want_ more than that, but I don't need it. But when ever I see the worry in his eyes during a battle. When ever he comes looking for me when I'm upset. When I see his face after being away for a while.

_I know._

I know all the pain of the day and days to come is worth it. I may move on but my love for him will never die.

_It's worth it_.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm almost in tears! I know it wasn't that sad to anyone else but I didn't really wright this just for Inuyasha and Kagome I wrote this about the guy, my best guy friend, that I fell in love with. I know he cares about me but I can't see him loving me. I know this was corney but i don't care! Well I hope y'all liked it! No flames plz.**

**Meg**


End file.
